sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bocoe
|Twórca = Doktor Eggman|Rasa = Robot|Płeć = Brak (przyjmuje się, że mężczyzna)|Oczy = Czerwone|Wzrost = 145 cm|Waga = 220 kg|Pancerz = Szary, srebrny, czarny|Dubbing jap. = Bin Shimada|Dubbing ang. = Darren Dunstan|Dubbing pl. = Dariusz Stach|Ataki = *Bokkun Beacon‎‎ *Vulcan Merge|Zdolności = *Umiejętności pilotażu *Łączenie się z Decoe *Umiejętność walki wręcz|Przynależność = Imperium Eggmana|Lubi = *Decoe *Doktora Eggmana *Bokkuna *Chrisa *Słuchać gry Bokkuna na szamisenie *Marynowaną ikrę *Łyżwiarstwo figurowe|Nie lubi = *Sonica i jego przyjaciół *Samolubności Eggmana}} – robot stworzony przez Doktora Eggmana. Razem z Decoe jest asystentem złego naukowca, któremu pomaga w różnych planach podboju świata. Historia Saga nowego świata W odcinku Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża ''Bocoe i Decoe obsługiwali wzmacniacz energii, który Doktor Eggman zasilił siedmioma Szmaragdami Chaosu. Maszyna została jednak poważnie uszkodzona podczas walki naukowca z Soniciem. Wywołało to Kontrolę Chaosu, w wyniku której część świata Sonica przeniosła się do świata ludzi. Przez większość sagi nowego świata Bocoe i Decoe przebywali w bazie doktora, podając mu karty którymi losował swoje roboty. W odcinkach ''Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1 i Wojna z Eggmanem, część 2 ''Forteca Doktora Eggmana została zaatakowana przez siły GUN. Bocoe i Decoe bronili bazy przed atakiem, ale przez przypadek omal nie zniszczyli swojego stwórcy, który miał zamiar wrócić do bazy. Eggman udzielił im reprymendy, po czym sam przystąpił do odpierania ataku. Kiedy doktor udał się do walki z Soniciem, Bocoe i Decoe zamknęli nieznanych intruzów w elektrowni. Poinformowali o tym Eggmana, dodając że intruzi podłożyli tam ładunek wybuchowy. Popełnili błąd, ponieważ Eggman zauważył że wśród intruzów byli Knuckles i Rouge. Pod koniec odcinka baza została wysadzona w powietrze. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu W odcinku [[Forteca Eggmana (odcinek)|''Forteca Eggmana]]'' Doktor Eggman powrócił z nową latającą fortecą - Egg Fort. Bocoe i Decoe również przetrwali atak na bazę. Podczas walki z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi w Station Square Bocoe i Decoe pilotowali Egg Fort. Miejska bitwa przeniosła się wkrótce na ocean, gdzie Egg Fort prawie zniszczył Tornado X. Jednak ostatecznie forteca została posłana na dno, po tym jak Sonic uderzył w nią Spin Attackiem wzmocnionym przez dwa pierścienie. W odcinku ''Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza ''Bocoe, Decoe i Eggman ukrywali się przed patrolem GUN, przeszukującym okolice wraku Egg Fortu. Kiedy wojsko sobie poszło, Eggman kazał swoim robotom przystąpić do napraw. Kiedy forteca została naprawiona, złoczyńcy zobaczyli w wiadomościach że Sonic i jego przyjaciele organizują sobie wakacje. Wściekli się wtedy, ponieważ sami musieli ciężko pracować. Bocoe, Decoe i Eggman sami zorganizowali sobie wakacje. W odcinku ''Przygody Knucklesa i Hawka Bocoe i Decoe w przebraniach udali się do Oriental City i zauważyli tam Knucklesa. Roboty wróciły na Egg Fort i poinformował Eggmana, że kolczatka szukał kogoś o imieniu Hawk. W odcinku Starcie na sawannie ''Egg Fort zaatakował Tornado X z zaskoczenia. Jednak Sonic po raz kolejny zniszczył fortecę dzięki mocy pierścienia. Złoczyńcy rozbili się w pobliskim jeziorze. Bocoe i Decoe ruszyli w robocie E-65 Gorru-Gaooh na sawannę, aby znaleźć Sonica. Początkowo mieli przewagę, ponieważ E-65 mógł się kamuflować w pobliżu roślinności. Sonic wyprowadził później robota poza las, na plac budowy, gdzie E-65 nie mógł się kamuflować. Bocoe i Decoe musieli uciekać, ponieważ Sonic bardzo szybko zniszczył robota. W odcinku ''Misja bojowa - Forteca Eggmana 2 ''Egg Fort miał przygotować się do kolejnego startu, ale silniki fortecy padły całkowicie. Eggman postanowił porzucić przestarzałą fortecę i pokazać najnowszy Egg Fort II. Bocoe, Decoe i Eggman wrócili do swojej starej bazy i uruchomili najnowszą fortecę. Przedtem spędzili dużo czasu na kłótni o to jak mają nazywać się jej poszczególne moduły. Kiedy już skończyli to złączyli fortecę i zaatakowali Sonica oraz jego przyjaciół, którzy płynęli po oceanie. Egg Fort II miał początkowo przewagę nad Soniciem, który nie potrafił biegać po lodzie. Jednak pasażerowie okrętu kazali Sonicowi zrelaksować się, dzięki czemu jeż odzyskał kontrolę nad swoimi ruchami. Eggman postanowił zemścić się na pasażerach, ale wtedy Egg Fort II został kopnięty przez Tornado X, które pilotowała Ella goniąca Bokkuna. W odcinku ''Szybcy przyjaciele ''otrzymał od doradcy Prezydenta propozycję zmuszenia Sonica do wyścigu z Samem Speed, w zamian za co obiecał kremowe ptysie. Bocoe i Decoe obiecali doktorowi że będą ciężej pracować, jeśli otrzymają ptysie. Tak więc doktor przygotował roboty, które miały zmusić Sonica do wyścigu (i jednocześnie go wyeliminować). Decoe i Bocoe pocieszali potem Bokkuna, którego pocałował zaprojektowany przez Eggmana robot. Niespodziewanie E-45 Sumo-Man rozbił się o Egg Fort II, poważnie uszkadzając fortecę. Bocoe i Decoe zostali przez niego przygnieceni. W odcinku ''Zaginiony mały Chao ''Eggman postanowił spędzić wakacje z dala od Egg Fortu II i całej technologi. Bocoe i Decoe woleli jednak wrócić na pokład przytulnego Egg Fortu II. Podczas wycieczki złoczyńcy ujrzeli przyjaciół Sonica, szukających czegoś w okolicy. Doktor stwierdził że szukali Szmaragdu Chaosu. Eggman kazał im wypakować z plecaka maszynę losującą roboty. Eggman przywołał robota E-66 Da-Dai-Oh. Chciał go wykorzystać do zastraszenia bohaterów i wyciągnięcia szmaragdu. Jednakże przyjaciele nie wiedzieli o co chodzi doktorowi. Kiedy E-66 miał ich zaatakować to poślizgnął się i przewrócił. Roboty wyczyściły go i postawiły na nogi, ale zaraz po tym pojawił się Sonic. Eggman chciał odwrócić uwagę jeża, mówiąc że jest na wakacjach. Po chwili uderzył, ale Sonic uniknął ciosu i zniszczył robota. W odcinku ''Szósty Szmaragd Chaosu ''złoczyńcy zaatakowali studio filmowe, w którym wykryli Szmaragd Chaosu. Bocoe, Decoe i Eggman oraz Rouge, Topaz i przyjaciele Sonica zaczęli pościg za szmaragdem. Decoe gonił Knucklesa, a poźniej razem z Bocoe wrócił do Eggmana który odzyskał Szmaragd Chaosu. W odcinku ''Jak złapać jeża? ''załoga Egg Fortu II śledziła Sonica, który biegł jak opętany. Bocoe i Decoe niecierpliwili się tym że doktor zamiast wykorzystać okazję i zlikwidować jeża to zajmował się spaniem albo jedzeniem. W odcinku ''Nikczemny podstęp ''Eggman wysłał robota E-77 Lucky na poszukiwania siódmego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Bocoe i Decoe drwili sobie z nowego robota, który był w istocie bardzo niezdarny i nie wyglądał groźnie. Pod koniec odcinka Eggman oszukał Knucklesa i Chrisa, wykorzystując ich do zdobycia pięciu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Mając sześć szmaragdów złoczyńcy polecieli po ostatni szmaragd, który znalazł Lucky. W odcinku ''Narodziny Super Sonica Egg Fort II znalazł E-77. Jednak na miejscu pojawił się Sonic, któremu Lucky postanowił oddać szmaragd. Pojawiły się też wojskowe roboty Beetle, które powstały w oparciu o roboty Eggmana. Złoczyńcy nie mogli ich zniszczyć, więc udali się w pościg za Luckym. Jednak Sonic przechwycił robota i zdobył szmaragd. W tej sytuacji Eggman transformował Egg Fort II w E-99 Eggsterminatora - robota zasilanego siedmioma Szmaragdami Chaosu. E-99 zniszczył Beetle, a także pokonał Sonica zrzucając go na dno morza. Bocoe, Decoe i Eggman zaczęli się bać swojego własnego robota. Kiedy Sonic spadł do wody, Chris nie wytrzymał i uwolnił się. Następnie zabrał Szmaragdy Chaosu i wyskoczył z nimi. Tuż po tym pojawił się Knuckles, który żądał od złoczyńców uwolnienia Chrisa. Jednak chłopiec został zabrany przez Rouge. Kiedy Chris upuścił szmaragdy to wpadły one do oceanu i utworzyły tam reakcję. W wyniku tego Sonic przemienił się w Super Sonica. Super Sonic zniszczył Egg Emperora, a eksplozja robota doprowadziła do kolejnej Kontroli Chaosu. Do świata ludzi przeniosła się część świata Sonica Mistyczne Ruiny i Anielska Wyspa. Saga Chaosa Od czasu ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu minęło sześć miesięcy. Doktor Eggman w tym czasie poznał historię Chaosa, starożytnej istoty zbudowanej z energii chaosu w stanie ciekłym. Eggman dowiedział się, że potwór zmienia kształt i rośnie w siłę wraz z każdym wchłoniętym Szmaragdem Chaosu. Naukowiec postanowił dobrze przygotować się do swojego najnowszego planu podboju świata. Powstała nowa latająca forteca - Egg Carrier. W odcinku Początek katastrofy Bocoe i Decoe opracowali i zaprogramowali nowe roboty z serii E-100: ZERO, E-101 Beta, E-102 Gamma, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon i E-105 Zeta. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe Egg Carrier wystartował. W odcinku Chaotyczny dzień ''Bocoe i Decoe pilotowali Egg Carrier i pomogli w zestrzeleniu Tornada X. W odcinku ''Bunt robota ''nadzorowali roboty z serii E-100, których zadaniem było znaleźć żabę, która połknęła Szmaragd Chaosu i ogon Chaosa. Współczuli również Gammie, który musiał patrzeć jak jego bracia zostali wyrzuceni z pokładu Egg Carriera za to że nie wykonali zadania. Pod koniec odcinka Bocoe i Decoe znowu pilotowali Egg Carrier, podczas drugiej powietrznej bitwy z Tornadem X. Samolot zdołał się przebić przez obronę fortecy i wylądować. W odcinku ''Walka na Jajostatku ''Bocoe i Decoe oraz Eggman zatrzymali Amy i Lily przed ucieczką z Egg Carriera. Kiedy Amy zobaczyła że Sonic i Tails przybyli jej na ratunek zaczęła machać młotkiem dookoła. W ten sposób przewróciła Bocoe i Decoe, a na plecy Eggmana spadli Sonic i Tails. Roboty szybko się jednak podniosły i złapały Lily. Eggman uwolnił się i zabrał Lily Szmaragd Chaosu. Złoczyńcy uciekli, wysyłając do walki z Soniciem E-102 Gammę. Po chwili Egg Carrier zaczął tracić wysokość i roboty próbowały z niego uciec. Po tym jak Chaos 6 został zniszczony, Eggman próbował po cichu wymknąć się z pokładu. Bocoe i Decoe chcieli wskoczyć z nim do Egg Mobila, ale Sonic wszedł im w drogę i zaczął się szarpać z doktorem. Bocoe i Decoe jako ostatni zostali na pokładzie i nie pozostało im nic innego jak wyskoczyć na spadochronach. Jednak w odcinku ''Wędrowiec Gamma ''Bocoe i Decoe znowu znaleźli się na pokładzie Egg Carriera, tym razem w jego wewnętrznych korytarzach. Spod gruzów wygrzebali się razem z ZERO. Zanim wyjaśnili sobie dlaczego znowu znaleźli się na pokładzie, zauważyli Amy i Lily. Roboty zaczęły gonić dziewczynę, ale ta zamknęła się w najbliższym pomieszczeniu. Kiedy Bocoe i Decoe próbowali wyważyć drzwi, Amy otworzyła je i roboty gwałtownie wpadły do pomieszczenia. Amy powaliła następnie ZERO, który przygniótł Bocoe i Decoe. W odcinku ''Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu ''Bocoe i Decoe znaleźli Eggmana w Mistycznych Ruinach i zabrali go na swój balon. Okazało się, że doktor został wcześniej zaatakowany przez zbuntowanego Chaosa. Złoczyńcy polecieli do punktu X, gdzie trzymany był zapasowy Egg Carrier. Złoczyńcy wykorzystali fortecę podczas próby zniszczenia Perfect Chaosa, ale Egg Carrier 2 został szybko zniszczony. Przyjaciele Sonica znaleźli pozbawione negatywnej energii Szmaragdy Chaosu i podali je jeżowi, mówiąc że wykorzystają pozytywną energię. Eggman, Bocoe i Decoe również oddali swój szmaragd. Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i pokonał Perfect Chaosa. Potwór powrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy, a jego gniew zniknął. Chaos ucieszył się również na widok swoich Chao. Tikal podziękowała im za pomoc, po czym postanowiła odejść z Chaosem. Kiedy uwaga wszystkich buła skupiona na tym odejściu, Bocoe, Decoe i Eggman skorzystali z okazji i uciekli. Saga Shadowa W odcinku [[Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow"|''Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow"]] Eggman założył nową bazę w sztucznej piramidzie na pustyni. Bocoe i Decoe pomagali swojemu stwórcy we włamaniu się do bazy danych GUN. Z plików złoczyńcy dowiedzieli się o nowych robotach które opracowała organizacja. Znaleźli również ściśle tajny plik, zawierający informacje na temat Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Eggman dowiedział się że był to jego dziadek, oraz doszedł do wniosku że musiał urodzić się w świecie ludzi. Bocoe i Decoe pomogli doktorowi skopiować plik, zanim GUN go usunęło. Z pliku doktor dowiedział się o Projekcie Shadow - ściśle tajnej wojskowej broni trzymanej obecnie na Więziennej Wyspie. Bocoe i Decoe dołączyli do doktora podczas ataku na wyspę. Po pokonaniu strażników odkryli sekretną broń, którą okazał się być czarny jeż Shadow. W podzięce za przebudzenie Shadow obiecał że spełni życzenia Eggmana. Na początku jeż zademonstrował swoją siłę, niszcząc robota Hot Shot. Złoczyńcy dowiedzieli się się od jeża, że Profesor Gerald pracował na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, gdzie stworzył broń zdolną do niszczenia całych planet: Armatę Zaćmienia. Aby wykorzystać jej pełen potencjał potrzebne byłyby wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Złoczyńcy zdecydowali się je zebrać. W odcinku Uciekinier Sonic ''Shadow ukradł Szmaragd Chaosu z galerii sztuki i wrobił Sonica w wiele innych przestępstw, za co policja i wojsko zaczęły ścigać jeża. Bocoe, Decoe i Eggman oglądali w swojej bazie jak Shadow pokonuje Sonica. Kiedy Shadow wrócił do bazy, przyleciał rownież Bokkun, który przekazał wiadomość od Rouge. Nietoperzyca zaoferowała przyłączenie się do drużyny doktora, darując Eggmanowi jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. Tak więc złoczyńcy mieli już trzy szmaragdy. W odcinku ''Ucieczka z Więziennej Wyspy Eggman, Shadow i Rouge zaatakowali Więzienną Wyspę aby zdobyć kolejne trzy szmaragdy. Bocoe i Decoe zostali w bazie, komunikując się z doktorem. Roboty mówiły swojemu stwórcy aby nie ufał Rouge, oraz żeby nie zajmował się walką z Tailsem. W odcinku Zagrożenie z kosmosu ''Bocoe i Decoe polecieli z Eggmanem w kosmos. Na miejscu spotkali Shadowa i Rouge, którzy przyprowadzili ze sobą Chrisa. Na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK roboty pomogły reaktywować Armatę Zaćmienia. Następnie nakręcili transmisję dla całego świata, ukazując zniszczenie połowy Księżyca przez Armatę Zaćmienia. Doktor dał następnie światu 24 godziny na ogłoszenie kapitulacji.W odcinku ''Walka na Arce Kolonii Kosmicznej Bocoe i Decoe zaczaili się z Eggmanem w Crazy Gadget na przybywających Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Kiedy bohaterowie przybyli, złoczyńcy zaatakowali ich znienacka i złapali Amy. Doktor zażądał od Sonica Szmaragdu Chaosu. Kiedy Sonic umieścił szmaragd na środku pomieszczenia to został zamknięty w kapsule. Tails obiecał Eggmanowi że odda mu prawdziwy szmaragd jeśli oszczędzi Sonica, ale przez to doktor dowiedział się że bohaterowie chcieli go oszukać. Mając pewność że szmaragd był fałszywy, Eggman wystrzelił Sonica w kapsule na pewną śmierć. Kiedy eksplodowała, wszyscy myśleli że Sonic zginął. Eggman nie przejmował się tym za bardzo i jak najszybciej chciał otrzymać prawdziwy szmaragd. Jednak Tails postanowił, że pomści swojego przyjaciela. W wyniku walki Tails zniszczył Egg Mobile, ale jego własne Tornado X również ucierpiało. Eggman szybko wyciągnął z wraku samolotu szmaragd i uciekł. Bocoe i Decoe pobiegli za nim do pomieszczenia kontrolnego, gdzie zaczęli przygotowywać Armatę Zaćmienia do oddania strzału. Roboty poinformowały doktor że Sonic i Shadow walczą na lufie armaty, przez co oddanie strzału może się nie udać. Jednak Eggman umieścił szmaragd i kazał im uruchomić działo. Kiedy doktor umieścił ostatni szmaragd i włączył przycisk strzału, wszystkie światła zgasły. W całym pomieszczeniu pojawiły się ekrany z licznikiem, a także nagraniem Profesora Geralda Robotnika. W odcinku Kosmiczny pojedynek okazało się że Shadow przez cały czas oszukiwał Eggmana. Bowiem Gerald Robotnik po stracie swojej wnuczki, Marii, opracował plan zemsty na całej ludzkości. Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK miała się zderzyć z ziemią w ciągu 27 minut i 54 sekund, kiedy znalazłoby się w niej siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy zdecydowali się połączyć siły aby zatrzymać kosmiczną stację. Bocoe i Decoe wzięli Główny Szmaragd i poszli za Soniciem i Knucklesem do rdzenia kolonii, aby zatrzymać tam moc Szmaragdów Chaosu. Na drodze stanął im jednak Bio Lizard - gigantyczna jaszczurka. Shadow dołączył do bohaterów i odwrócił jego uwagę, podczas gdy Bocoe i Decoe zanieśli Główny Szmaragd na replikę ołtarza. Knuckles odmówił tam modlitwę do Głównego Szmaragdu. Moc szmaragdów została zatrzymana, lecz Bio Lizard wykorzystał szmaragdy i wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu, po czym połączył się z ARK tworząc Final Lizard. Kosmiczna kolonia nadal była kierowana do zderzenia z Ziemią. Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali Szmaragdy Chaosu i transformowali się w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Ostatecznie Super Sonic i Super Shadow zatrzymali kolonię, zabijając Final Lizard. Następnie teleportowali ją z powrotem w bezpieczne miejsce, wykonując Kontrolę Chaosu. Po zakończonej przygodzie Bocoe i Decoe wrócili do Eggmana i skierowali się w drogę powrotną do domu. Obiecali bohaterom, że kiedy następnym razem się spotkają to nie okażą sobie żadnej litości. Saga półksiężyca Po powrocie na Ziemię okazało się, że coraz więcej postaci i miejsc ze świata Sonica zaczęło pojawiać się w świecie ludzi, co było skutkiem ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu. W odcinku Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix ''Eggman naprawił zniszczoną połowę Księżyca, informując Prezydenta że zrobił to bezinteresownie. W odcinku ''Korporacja Eggmana ''Słońce zostało zasłonięte przez Egg Moon. Bocoe i Decoe i Eggman przybyli do Prezydenta. Eggman powiedział mu że stracił kontrolę nad Księżycem. Obiecał to jednak naprawić. Decoe i Bocoe otrzymali od Bokkuna sygnał do wystrzelenia satelity, który miał przechwycić część promieni słonecznych. Pozyskana energia Słońca posłużyła do zasilenia Mirror Tower. Te z kolei zasilały Słoneczne Kule. Bocoe i Decoe jeździli do mieszkańców Station Square i montowali im urządzenia. Czuli się przy tym jak prawdziwi bohaterowie. Nawet Prezydent pogratulował im dobrej roboty. Jednak Sonic zaczął niszczyć Mirror Tower. Ludzie zaczęli nienawidzić jeża i przekonywali się do Eggmana i jego robotów. Doktor uznał więc siebie za głównego bohatera całego serialu ''Sonic X. W odcinku Eggman na prezydenta! ''Eggman przekonał Prezydenta aby wysłać za jeżem roboty GUN i zatrzymać go. Sam nie mógł tego zrobić bo, jak twierdził, zlikwidował całe uzbrojenie na rzecz zostania praworządnym obywatelem. Ludzie zaczęli wiwatować na czeć doktora. Eggman wyjawił wtedy Bocoe i Decoe, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. W rzeczywistości Eggman skonstruował nadajnik, który wysyłał na Egg Moon sygnały. Księżyc wykonywał skomplikowane ruchy, aby odciąć planetę od Słońca. Z kolei Słoneczne Kule miały hipnotyzować ludzi i skłaniać ich do wielbienia Eggmana. Bocoe i Decoe żałowali że nie zostali bohaterami, ale mimo wszystko pomogli doktorowi w uwięzieniu uwięził Prezydenta i jego sekretarki. Jednak ich plany pokrzyżował Sonic, który wyjawił cały spisek Eggmana. Bocoe, Decoe i Eggman zaczęli uciekać. Po drodze rozwiązywali quiz, który przygotowali dla nich przyjaciele Sonica. Udzielając odpowiedzi ''tak lub nie Eggman wybierał kierunek swojej trasy. Na ostatnie pytanie, które zadał mu Sonic, odpowiedział źle. Pytanie dotyczyło tego kto jest głównym bohaterem Sonic X. Eggman uznał że to on jest najważniejszą postacią. Wybrał w ten sposób złą trasę. Bocoe, Decoe i Eggman zostali aresztowani i trafili do więzienia. Saga Emerla W odcinku Zapomniana randka ''Bocoe, Decoe i Eggman czekali aż Bokkun wyciągnie ich z więzienia, wykorzystując do tego dwa roboty: jeden miał odwracać uwagę Sonica, a drugi wysadzić miasto w którym położone było więzienie. Jednak plan się nie powiódł. W odcinku ''Elektroniczna panika ''Sonic zgromadził wokół siebie wielu fanów. Fani jeża byli tak rozleniwieni, że wytwarzany przez nich sprzęt elektroniczny był w opłakanym stanie. Bocoe i Decoe pomagali Eggmanowi w naprawianiu sprzętu elektronicznego. Dowiedzieli się również że doktor wbudował w każdą naprawioną maszynę specjalny czip. Miał on sprawić że sprzęt elektroniczny zmieniłby się w maszyny destrukcji. Wkrótce w mieście rozpętał się chaos, a złoczyńcy wykorzystali to i uciekli z więzienia. Następnie obserwowali jak Sonic i Knuckles męczyli się walką z robotami. Ostatecznie bohaterowie wykorzystali wodę do zalania sprzętu. Złoczyńcy uciekli jednak i ukryli się w miejskich kanałach. W odcinku ''Poszukiwania w kanałach ''Eggman wrócił do bazy w kanałach, przyprowadzając ze sobą więźniów. Bocoe i Decoe wyjawili im że doktor zmusza ich do ciężkiej pracy. Później Bocoe i Decoe towarzyszyli Eggmanowi w jego najnowszym robocie - Egg Spider. Próbowali zaatakować uciekających więźniów, ale pokonali ich Sonic, Rouge i Emerl. W odcinkach ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 ''i ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 2 ''Bocoe i Decoe zostali wysłani przez Eggmana do miasta, gdzie mieli kupić materiały budowlane. Kiedy już tam byli to zauważyli ogłoszenie turnieju o Szmaragd Chaosu. Postanowili się zgłosić. W pierwszej rundzie przeciwnikiem Bocoe był Decoe. W trakcie walki roboty zostały zauważone przez policję i wojsko. Musieli przed nimi uciekać, po drodze mijając się z Doktorem Eggmanem. W końcu udało im się wrócić do bazy w kanałach. Przeprosili tam Eggmana, który włączył telewizję. Pokazano tam transmisję z turnieju i moment w którym Emerl wygrał Szmaragd Chaosu na turnieju. Złoczyńcy natychmiast udali się do Station Square. Miasto było niszczone przez Emerla. Eggman wyjawił wówczas że jest to starożytny robot bojowy. Doktor zaczął się śmiać, ponieważ wiedział że Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie zdołają go pokonać. Emerl bowiem mógł kopiować ataki swoich przeciwników. Ostatecznie to Cream i Cheese pokonali Emerla, ponieważ robot nie mógł kopiować zdolności dwóch osób naraz. Robot został strącony na dno oceanu i eksplodował tam. Złoczyńcy wyłowili później czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu. Saga powrotu do domu W odcinku ''Zaginiona mapa ''Eggman ukończył swoją najnowszą latającą fortecę - Egg Giant-Makan. Wykorzystał ją do zniszczenia wojskowego okrętu Seahawk, oraz porwania jego załogi. Eggman odkrył następnie, że Knuckles odnalazł najstarszą mapę na świecie. Bocoe i Decoe zostali wysłani do Pałacu Pukapito, aby ukradli mapę Doktorowi Atsumi. Przebrani za mumię wystraszyli Atsumi i ukradli mu mapę. Podczas ucieczki wpadli na Knucklesa i przypadkowo wytrącili mu jego ulubioną bułkę ze szczypiorkiem. Bocoe i Decoe uciekli do klubu tancerek brzucha, gdzie Knuckles nie mógł ich znaleźć (poza tym zaczerwienił się i bardzo szybko stamtąd wybiegł). Roboty zabawiły się jeszcze z tancerkami, po czym wróciły do Eggmana. Mapa, którą ukradli, okazała się być lokalizacją Murazji - starożytnego kontynentu. Znajdował się tam tzw. ''pępek świata, który Eggman planował wykorzystać'' do aktywowania wszystkich wulkanów na świecie. Cała cywilizacja zostałaby zniszczona, a na gruzach świata doktor postawiłby swoje Imperium Eggmana. Złoczyńcy przybyli na wyspę, pod którą mieścił się kontynent. Sonic i jego przyjaciele również się tu zjawili. Bohaterowie znaleźli się w niekorzystnej sytuacji, do czasu kiedy GUN Fortu V3. Eggman rozpoznał że był to jego stary Egg Fort. Złoczyńcy ponieśli duże straty w walce z GUN Fortem V3. Chcieli się posłużyć zakładnikami aby zatrzymać ostrzał, ale GUN nie wstrzymali się. Aby nie dopuścić do śmierci zakładników, Sonic i jego przyjaciele zaatakowali GUN Fort V3. Eggman chciał wykorzystać sytuację i wycofać się w stronę Murazji. Jednak obie strony przestały w końcu walczyć, bo Rouge wynegocjowała czas potrzebny jej na uratowani zakładników. Eggman postanowił wykorzystać najpotężniejszą broń swojej fortecy, którą początkowo miał przeznaczyć na wysadzenie pępka świata. Decoe i Bocoe chcieli go odciągnąć od tego pomysłu, ale nie udało się to. Jednak Sonic i Knuckles zniszczyli broń, a forteca poszła na dno. Eggman i jego roboty odwrócili uwagę Rouge i uwolnionych zakładników, po czym uciekli. W odcinku ''Sonic kontra potwór z podziemi ''złoczyńcy zeszli pod ziemię. Doktor przygotowywał tam nowy plan wysadzenia pępka świata. Doktor i Bokkun zrobili się jednak głodni i wysłali Bocoe i Decoe na poszukiwania jedzenia. Roboty zrobiły to niechętnie. Znalazły jabłko, ale kiedy go dotknęli zbudzili wielkiego Mothmacina. Zaczęli przed nim uciekać, a po drodze wpadli na przyjaciół Sonica. Chris chciał odwrócić uwagę stwora, ale zaczął być przez niego goniony. Bocoe, Decoe i Chris wpadli w końcu to dziury i wypadli z tunelu, spotykając się znowu z Eggmanem. Doktor uwięził Chrisa, mimo że roboty powiedziały że chłopiec ich uratował. Eggman skierował się następnie w miejsce pępka świata, gdzie zamierzał podłożyć ładunek wybuchowy. Bocoe i Decoe nie podobało się to jak Eggman traktował Chrisa. Nagle zjawił się strażnik podziemi - Mongroun. DBocoe i Decoe zabrali ładunek i zaczęli uciekać, próbując dogonić swojego stwórcę. Jednak Eggman i Bokkun uciekli w Egg Mobilu, zostawiając ich na pewną śmierć. Bocoe i Decoe postanowili wykorzystać swoją sekretną transformację do zniszczenia Mongrouna, ale przypomnieli sobie że żadnej nie mają. Mongroun uderzył ich swoim ogonem i odrzucił na wiele metrów. Pod koniec odcinka Bocoe i Decoe przetrwali i uciekli z Murazji. Dołączyli następnie do przyjaciół Sonica, wypowiadając Eggmanowi posłuszeństwo. Po powrocie do Station Square liczba fanów Sonica wzrosła. W odcinku ''Początek końca b''ohaterowie mogli wreszcie odpocząć od przygód. Bocoe i Decoe podjęli się pracy w Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów. Kiedy wybrali się na zakupy spotkali Chrisa. Chłopiec powiedział im, że podejrzewa Eggmana o uknucie nowego spisku. Mianowicie Sonic i jego przyjaciele będą musieli wrócić do swojego świata, bo w przeciwnym razie czas zatrzyma się na zawsze. Chris poprosił ich o to aby zaprowadzili go do Eggmana. Jednak roboty nie wiedziały gdzie doktor się ukrywa, więc przywołały Bokkuna. Bokkun nie chciał im początkowo pomagać ponieważ byli zdrajcami, ale zmienił zdanie kiedy obiecali mu że ugotują dobre jedzenie. Bocoe i Decoe przyprowadzili chłopca do Eggmana. Doktor potwierdził tam że to nie jego plan, oraz przekonał Chrisa do tego że ryzyko zatrzymania czasu jest realne. Bocoe i Decoe zostawili Chrisa, który uciekł, oraz wrócili do Eggmana. W odcinku ''Poranek pożegnań ''wszyscy przygotowywali się do pożegnania. Rankiem Card Passer, dowódca GUN, zarządził atak na kryjówkę Eggmana. Złoczyńcy zostali całkowicie zaskoczeni atakiem robotów. Eggman nie chciał przyjąć pomocy od Sonica, ale ostatecznie Bocoe i Decoe poprosili jeża o zniszczenie agresorów. Złoczyńcy wykorzystali sytuację i uruchomili Grand Egg Imperial - najpotężniejszą latającą fortecę. Pozostałe roboty GUN zostały zniszczone, a Sonic otrzymał w nagrodę czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu. Szmaragd posłużył do zasilenia portalu, który przeniósł Bocoe, Decoe i Eggmana z powrotem do świata Sonica. W odcinku ''Nowy początek ''Eggman groził światu, że wreszcie go podbije. Decoe, Bocoe i Bokkun byli jednak pewni że jeż nie wróci. Nocą zakłócili spokój Amy i Tailsa. Dziewczyna zaczęła rzucać w ich okręt Piko Piko Hammerami, a Tails zaatakował ich swoim Hyper Tornado i zasypał fortecę gradem pocisków. Jednak nie wyrządziło to fortecy żadnych szkód. Eggman wystrzelił w lisa pocisk samonaprowadzający, którego lis nie mógł zgubić, nawet kiedy próbował go skierować w stronę Grand Egg Imperiala. W końcu doktor chciał odpuścić lisowi i rozkazał Bocoe i Decoe wyłączyć pocisk. Jednak okazało się że roboty nie zamontowały w nim funkcji samozniszczenia. Kiedy wydawało się że Tails zginie, pojawił się Super Sonic. Super Sonic zniszczył pocisk, który Eggman wystrzelił w Tailsa. Następnie wylądował na pokładzie Grand Egg Imperiala i zniszczył go. Bocoe, Decoe Eggman i Bokkun uciekli, ale zamiast denerwować się z kolejnej porażki to zaczęli się śmiać. Saga Metarexów W świecie Sonica minęło sześć miesięcy. W odcinku ''Posłaniec z deszczu meteorytów ''Doktor Eggman uratował Sonica, którego znalazł nieprzytomnego pod swoją bazą. Bocoe i Decoe byli oburzeni tym, że niebieski jeż nie podziękował za ratunek. W odcinku ''Błękitny Tajfun złoczyńcy polecieli swoim Crimson Egg za Niebieskim Tajfunem. W odcinku Wróg w potrzebie ''załoga Crimson Egg wylądowała na pustynnej Planecie Secco. Bocoe i Decoe zażartowali z planu doktora, więc Eggman kazał im wymyślić lepszy. Bocoe i Decoe powiedzieli że nie mogą myśleć, bo bolą ich głowy. Eggman stwierdził że musi w tej sytuacji naprawić swoje roboty i zaczął je gonić ze swoim młotkiem. Gonitwę przerwał Bokkun, który podsunął doktorowi plan. Bocoe i Decoe przyszli potem na ratunek Eggmanowi, kiedy przyjaciele Sonica przyłapali go na próbie kradzieży Szmaragdu Chaosu. Roboty przyprowadziły E-3000 Egg Marsa, który złapał Cosmo i szantażował bohaterów, każąc im oddać szmaragd. Jednak Eggman kazał puścił Cosmo, kiedy Metarex Jumpee połknął szmaragd. Złoczyńcy zaatakowali Metarexa, ale zostali przez niego pokonani o odlecieli. W odcinku ''Walka w lodowym pałacu ''załoga Crimson Egg podążyła za Niebieskim Tajfunem na lodową Planetę Breezy. Bocoe i Decoe musieli zbudować igloo, w którym schronili się przed Metarexami i mieli przeczekać śnieżną zamieć. Bokkun podał im jedzenie, po którym zasnęli. Pod koniec odcinka próbowali dowiedzieć się kto podał im środki usypiające. W odcinku ''Desperackie poszukiwanie Sonica ''złoczyńcy naleźli Szmaragd Chaosu na dżunglowej planecie .Stracili go jednak, kiedy spadł na nich zniszczony Metarex Carrer. Eggman i jego roboty odbudowali Egg Bee. Bocoe i Decoe zaczęli następnie sterować robotem. Później znaleźli przyjaciół Sonica i zabrali im szmaragd, zasilając swojego robota. Bocoe i Decoe złapali bohaterów w metalowe szpony swojej maszyny. Jednak Cosmo wykorzystała wtedy moc Planeto Jaja i oplotła maszynę winoroślami. Pnącza były jednak nieokiełznane i zaatakowały również bohaterów. Ostatecznie Sonic wydostał się i zniszczył Egg Bee. W odcinku ''Shadow powrócił? ''Rouge odkryła tajne pomieszczenie, w którym Eggman przechowywał hibernującego Shadowa w kapsule. Bocoe i Decoe pobiegli zatrzymać intruza, ale Eggman opanował już sytuację i przyjął Rouge do swojej załogi. Złoczyńcy obserwowali następnie jak załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu walczy z Metarex Deserdem. Czekali na odpowiedni moment do ujawnienia się i kradzieży Szmaragdu Chaosu. Pod koniec odcinka Shadow obudził się i przyniósł na statek dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. W odcinku ''Statek zagłady ''okazało się że Shadow ma amnezję. Bocoe i Decoe próbowali mu przypomnieć wydarzenia z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, ale Eggman postanowił wykorzystać amnezję jeża. Kiedy Crimson Egg zostało zaatakowane przez Scarship, Shadow ruszył do walki. Czarny jeż stracił jednak siły podczas walki i Eggman musiał go wciągnąć z powrotem na statek. Kiedy Crimson Egg znalazło się pod ostrzałem, załoga sfałszowała eksplozję swojego statku i skryła się w bezpiecznym miejscu galaktyki. Później przyprowadzili Shadowa do drugiej walki ze Scarshipem, w której pomagała im załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Ostatecznie statek udało się zniszczyć Scarship. W odcinkach ''Baza Metarexów ''i ''Sonic kontra Shadow ''załogi Crimson Egg i Niebieskiego Tajfunu musiały połączyć siły, aby zaatakować stację Metarexów. Przed atakiem Eggman odwiedził Sonica i jego przyjaciół, zajmując ich rozmową. Bocoe i Decoe podłożyli wtedy urządzenia do statków Sonica i Amy. Kiedy zaatakowali stację, Eggman przejął kontrolę nad statkiem Amy, a Bocoe i Decoe zabrali jej Szmaragd Chaosu. To samo zrobili z Tornadem X. Jednak Sonic szybko odzyskał utracone szmaragdy. Następnie strącił złoczyńców do tunelu z bezdenną przepaścią. Eggman w ostatniej chwili złapał się wystającego pręta jego Egg Mobile nie spadł. Jednak Knuckles postanowił zrewanżować się na robotach i doktorze za ich sztuczkę. Wkrótce cała stacja została otoczona przez flotę Metarexów, której przewodził Red Pine - jeden z dowódców Metarexów. Kiedy Planeto Jajo zostało wydalone z fortecy, Metarexy rozpoczęły ostrzał. Bocoe, Decoe i Eggman uciekli i wrócił na Crimson Egg. Po tym jak wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu znalazły się na stacji Metarexów, Sonic i Shadow transformowali w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Zaczęli ze sobą walczyć, co doprowadziło do utworzenia się czarnej dziury. Flota Red Pine'a została zassana do środka i zniszczona. Crimson Egg również groziło to samo, ale na szczęście Super Shadow w porę teleportował statek w bezpieczny zakątek galaktyki. W odcinku ''Misja - dobrana para ''załoga Crimson Egg znalazła się w galaktyce Metarexów. Bocoe i Decoe mieli głowy zdeformowane przez silne oddziaływanie grawitacyjne, dlatego musieli je sobie naprawić. Postanowili też skrócić Bokkuna, który został rozciągnięty. W odcinku ''Pułapka Black Narcissusa ''Crimson Egg rozbiło się w bazie Black Narcissusa. Bocoe i Decoe obezwładnili Black Narcissusa, kiedy ten próbował zaatakować Eggmana. Dali w ten sposób Bokkunowi możliwość uderzenia Metarexa i powalenia go. W odcinku ''Marzenie Molly ''załoga Crimson Egg pomogła mieszkańcom planety Cascade w pokonaniu floty Metarexów, której przewodził Pale Bayleaf. Eggman został zaproszony przez ludzi na planetę, w ramach podziękowania za pomoc. Bocoe i Decoe wrócili potem na statek i przyprowadzili E-3000. Przybyli Eggmanowi na ratunek, kiedy ten odkrył że Leon i pozostali mieszkańcy planety współpracowali z Metarexami. Złoczyńcy pokonali Leona i jego flotę. Wtedy jednak pojawiła się flota Pale Bayleafa. Shadow i Molly zajęli Metarexy walką, podczas gdy Decoe, Bocoe i Eggman wrócili na Crimson Egg. Pod koniec odcinka załoga Crimson Egg otrzymała wiadomość od Pale Bayleafa. W odcinku ''Terror na Tajfunie ''Bocoe, Decoe i Eggman dołączyli do Metarexów. Niebieski Tajfun został zwabiony w pułapkę, gdzie czekała flota Metarexów. Bitwa była długa i ciężka. Ostatecznie jednak Sonic i jego przyjaciele uciekli. W odcinku ''Polowanie na jeża ''Dark Oak wysłał Eggmana i pozostałych dowódców Metarexów na poszukiwania Sonica. Bocoe i Decoe zwrócili doktorowi uwagę aby nie przechwalał się w towarzystwie Metarexów. Później szukali Sonica na jednej z planet, gdzie Chaotix założyli swoją knajpę. Bocoe i Decoe szukali Sonica, oraz rozwieszali listy gończe. Później przerobili Crimson Egg na kopię Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Zwabili w ten sposób flotę Pale Bayleafa i dali zniszczyć swój statek. Po rozbiciu się na pobliskiej planecie Bocoe i Decoe usunęli pancerz Niebieskiego Tajfunu i przystąpili do naprawiania Crimson Egg. W odcinku ''Kim są Metarexy? Bocoe i Decoe pomogli Eggmanowi włamać się do komputera Metarexów. Odkryli tam, że plan Metarexów polega na zalesieniu wszechświata. Chcą tego dokonać na Planecie Aquarius, gdzie co każde 1000 lat dochodzi do niezwykłego wydarzenia. O mało nie złapał ich na tym Pale Bayleaf, który przekazał że Yellow Zelkova zginął w walce z załogą Niebieskiego Tajfunu, kiedy miał na sobie pancerz od Eggmana. W odcinku Zaginiona planeta Metarexy aresztowały Decoe, Bocoe i Eggman. Uwięziły ich na okręcie flagowym Dark Oaka. Od początku przewidywały ich plan. Zanim Eggman został aresztowany, zdążył wysłać Bokkuna do załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu z informacją o palnie Metarexów. W odcinku Anioł złośliwości ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu przybyła na ratunek. Chris dostał się na okręt flagowy Metarexów i chciał stamtąd uratować Eggmana. Jednak doktor i jego roboty mogli uciec w każdej chwili. Bocoe i Decoe wykonali Vulcan Merge i wydostali się z celi. Podczas ucieczki spotkali na swojej drodze Chaotix. Wszyscy wspólnie uciekli. Bocoe, Decoe, Eggman i Chris wrócili na Crimson Egg. Kiedy Dark Oak zniszczył swój statek, dołączyli do niego Black Narcissus i Pale Bayleaf. Trzech Metarexów wykorzystało moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Final Mova, trójgłowego potwora wyrastającego z Planety Aquarius. Był to pierwszy etap zalesiania. Okazali się wyjątkowo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Sonic został przez nich wchłonięty. W odcinku ''Światło w ciemności ''Chris skonfigurował Crimson Egg i podłączył je do Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Aby zniszczyć Final Mova, bohaterowie postanowili wykorzystać pełną moc Głównego Szmaragdu i wystrzelić ją z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Tak więc Działo Naddźwiękowe oddało strzał. Główny Szmaragd pękł, ale strzał był na tyle silny aby zniszczyć dwie głowy Final Mova. Udało się też uratować Sonica. Final Mova przeszedł jednak do drugiego stadium, otaczając się twardą skorupą. W odcinku ''Nieustraszona przyjaciółka ''Final Mova rozpoczął drugi etap zalesiania. Rośliny zaczęły wypierać zwierzęta. Bohaterowie byli zbyt słabi aby kontratakować, ponieważ rośliny pozbawiały ich sił życiowych. Jednak Cosmo była rośliną i nie zadziałało to na ją. Dziewczyna zabrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i rzuciła je w stronę Planeto Jaj pochłoniętych przez Final Mova. Te odzyskały swoje moc, a Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w swoje super formy. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pozbawili Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emitowała ona silne pole grawitacyjne i mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak by się stało, cały wszechświat zostałby zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Eggman miał jeszcze jeden plan, który polegał na samozniszczeniu Bocoe i Decoe i usunięciu w ten sposób bariery. Bohaterowie zrezygnowali jednak z tego pomysłu, ponieważ nie mieli gwarancji na to że im się uda. Bocoe i Decoe nie chcieli również zniszczyć się. Cosmo poświęciła się przemieniając w wielkie drzewo wyrastające z powierzchni Final Mova. W ten sposób osłabiła przeciwnika. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow załadowali się do Działa Naddźwiękowego i zostali stamtąd wystrzeleni. W odcinku ''Odrodzenie planet ''Final Mova został zniszczony, zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Powstało również nowe zagrożenie - Planeto Jajo Dark Oaka mogło eksplodować w każdej chwili i wyrządzić ogromne szkody we wszechświecie. Aby do tego nie dopuścić Super Sonic i Super Shadow mieli je teleportować w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak Shadow wypchnął Sonica poza Final Mova, ponieważ wolał nie narażać niebieskiego jeża. Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun i Eggman podziwiali Planeto Jaja wracające do swoich światów, po czym zdecydowali się wrócić do domu. Po powrocie do domu, Bocoe i Decoe pomogli Eggmanowi w zbudowaniu rakiety, którą Chris miał wrócić do domu. Po pożegnaniu chłopca, Eggman ogłosił że powróci do budowania Imperium Eggmana. Bocoe, Decoe i Bokkun ucieszyli się słysząc to i ochoczo przyłączyli się do doktora. Charakterystyka Osobowość Bocoe nie ma zbyt skomplikowanej osobowości. Jest nieco niezdarny i roztrzepany, przez co pełni rolę ''komediowego robota. ''Decoe nie przepada za Eggmanem i kiedy nadarzy się okazja lubi sobie zadrwić z doktora. Irytuje go również Bokkun. Decoe marzy o tym, aby kiedyś móc połączyć się z Bocoe i stworzyć super bojowego robota. Oprócz tego, razem ze swoim przyjacielem, ustalił że jego sekretnym talentem będzie mówienie po chińsku. Wygląd Bocoe jest szarym robotem. Jest niższy od Decoe, ale posiada szerszy tułów i okrągłą głowę. Moce i umiejętności Bocoe jest doświadczonym pilotem, zdolnym do obsługiwania wielkich latających fortec, różnych statków kosmicznych, a także robotów i samochodów. Poza tym umie sterować różnymi maszynami Eggmana. Może na takiego nie wyglądać, ale w rzeczywistości jest bardzo silnym ochroniarzem Eggmana. Bocoe jest na tyle silny, aby razem z Decoe obezwładnić przeciwnika pokroju Black Narcissusa. Razem z Decoe może również połączyć się w jednego robota. Połączenie to polega na tym, że Bocoe chowa swoje nogi i łączy się z korpusem Decoe. W tej formie roboty mogą wykonać Bokkun Beacon‎‎, przywołujący Bokkuna. Oprócz tego Bocoe może wykorzystać Decoe jako bazookę, w trakcie wykonywania ataku Vulcan Merge. Eggman wspominał również, że Bocoe i Decoe są w stanie dokonać autodestrukcji, która ma zaowocować bardzo potężną eksplozją. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Decoe * Doktor Eggman (stwórca) * Bokkun * Seria E * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat (zależnie od celów) * Christopher Thorndyke (zależnie od celów) * Chaos (początkowo) * Metarexy (kiedy Eggman był dowódcą Metarexów ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus (nielubiany) ** Yellow Zelkova Wrogowie * Sonic the Hedgehog (arcywróg) * Miles "Tails" Prower (główny rywal podczas sagi Shadowa) * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Christopher Thorndyke * Cosmo * Rouge the Bat * Chuck Thorndyke * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Sam Speed * Pan Tanaka * Ella * Helen * Frances * Danny * Prezydent * Doktor Atsumi * Hawk * Chaos (pod koniec sagi Chaosa) * Biolizard * Emerl * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Yellow Zelkova ** Red Pine Ciekawostki * Imię Bocoe pochodzi od japońskiego wyrazu ''dekoboko, oznaczającego nierówność, brutalność i wytrzymałość. Opisuje także coś wyboistego i postrzępionego. Symbol boko (凹) pojawia się również na brzuchu robota. * W pilocie Sonic X Bocoe miał bardziej poważny i mniej komiczny wygląd niż w finalnej wersji serialu. Kategoria:Roboty Eggmana (Sonic X) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy (Sonic X)